Nowhere Near The Rainbow
by Uphie
Summary: -This story is told in Eridans POV "Well if it isn't the goddamn Grape Jolly Rancher." - Terezi There will most likely be spelling, punctuation, grammar, and other such errors in this story. Please forgive me, I tried my best. Characters that appear in this story: Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor, Kanaya Maryam, Feferi Peixes, Terezi Pyrope TW: Rape/Non-Con, Graphic Voilence


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Author's notes:/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 22.68px; text-align: start;"I am always happy to help aspiring writers get on their first story, whether it is influenced and inspired by one of my works or someone else's works! If you want to do a collaboration with me for a story or a comic, contact me at my Gmail, uphoriawhoever , and just say that you want to write a story with me!/spanbr style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 22.68px; text-align: start;" /span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 22.68px; text-align: start;"Of you want me to write a story with another author, feel free to ask! There is always a possibility it might happen! Same goes to new stories or comics you want me to do! Just suggest a ship and tell me the fandom and I might just get right onto it!/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Story: Chapter One/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I never actually wanted to have that asshole, Sollux, in a quadrant, the thing is that he pushes me so I push him back. Maybe it was intentional but either way I didn't find it to be particularly funny, but apparently he did. He had chose to engage in another verbal war with you when Feferi decided that it would be best to come /"Hiya guys!"br /"Hi FF."br /I had to bite back the edge in my voice that I had been using on Sollux, "Hello Fef."br /She smiled, although not at me and Sollux, but only at him. "Is it okay for me to take Sollux away for a bit or were you two finally getting along?"br /I faltered a bit, "Uh, sure Fef."br /She smiled again at Sollux and took his hand, guiding him away. I turned around and started walking away, determined to get as far away as possible. I found Karkat arguing with Terezi in a hallway, something about him having bright red blood and her being able to lick it. I stopped a few feet away and Terezi turned to look at /"Well if it isn't the goddamn Grape Jolly Rancher."br /"Excuse me?" I sounded exasperated, it was posed as a question but it was a rhetorical /"Fuck." The word was practically screamed, bursting from Karkat's lips like a raging torrent. "How much did you fucking hear?"br /"Somethin about you havin bright red blood."br /"Oh fuck you, why did you come down here in the first place?"br /"Uh."br /Terezi sniffed the air again, "Seems like Appleberry Blast is heading our way, so if you don't want him to find out too I suggest that you shut up Karkat."br /Karkat took a deep breath and turned around, pulling Terezi along with him, who waved goodbye to me as she was dragged away. I started to head down with them in order to get a full grasp on the situation when I got a cloth pressed against my face, covering my nose and mouth completely. Quickly falling into panic due to the restricted air fortress, I started to hyperventilate. Which caused me to breath in the knockout drug that the cloth had been laced with./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When I woke my brain was foggy and it was still trying to fully grasp the situation that I had been placed in. My brain vaguely registered that my hands were cuffed above my head, pulling me into a standing position. When the fog in my head cleared somewhat I was looking down, realizing I had no clothes on My face turned bright violet and I tried to move my arms in order to cover myself, unable to do so I looked up and my brain fully registered the situation I had been put in, I started to panic again. At that exact moment someone decided to speak, their voice was fimiliar but I couldn't place a face and a name as the remaining fog in my brain that is being amplified by the panic. "So you are finally awake." I looked in the direction of the voice frantically, trying to figure out who it was and if they knew what was going on. The speaker stepped forward, revealing themselves to be Sollux, shock shot through my head casing all the fog and extreme panic to be terminated. Smaller shots of panic still echoed in my head as I tried to figure out what Sollux wanted, as he seemed to be the only one here with me, also nude no less. The sudden rush of events seem to have prohibited my brain from functioning correctly until Sollux started tracing my jawline with his finger, more shots were fired. "What are you doin?" My voice was shook with a mix of panic and confusion. My brain raced to understand, the thoughts comming through only served to increase the dropping feeling in my stomach, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Why me out of everyone else possible? I don't want this, I never even got sterilized, fuck, with the way trolls work I can still end up pregnat. Fuck because I never got sterilized I'm still a bearing troll. Why the fuck would anyone want to pail me? /spanbr /Sollux responded, inturrupting these thoughts. "You're cute like this, powerless, compleately loosing your composure." He paused "You never got sterilized did you, I don't see a scar." He traced where a scar would have been if I had decided to get /"So what?" My voice was still full of panic that was battling my will to try to appear /"It'll make this so much better, that's what." He purred into my ear, causing my intire body to shudder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He moved a bit, using his psionics to keep my head in the same place, as to prevent me from moving my head to look at him, so instead I tried to use my eyes. Which was hard to do when his face went to the side of my head, with his mouth birthing hickies behind my ear, with that being a particularly sensitive spot I gasped and tried to jerk away, only to be shocked by the psionics. Tears burst up in my eyes and I made no further movements. I wished he had tooken off my glasses so my vision could be just as fuzzy as my crashing composure, and that is saying something, as my vision has gone to /"Stop." I breathed though mixed signals that my body and brain were sending /Sollux grinned and went back to my ear and wispered into it, "Or what, you can't do anything, And besides, this isn't really about you."br /He moved down to my neck and started to lick my gills which caused me to grit my teeth against the wimpers that would excape from my mouth. Returning to my face he kissed me full on the mouth with fingers rubbing against my nook. Which was starting to drip with fluid from the movement of his fingers, against my own will. Sollux decided to insert a finger and started to move it. I already had tears rolling down my face, and this caused the flow to crash down /"Stop.." I breathed the word into his mouth as he shoved an intire fist up, which caused my back to arch in pain, accompanied by a cry that was muffled by Sollux's mouth. After a few thrusts up and down he pressed his bulge in, which was split in two, the split starting somewhere in the middle. He pushed my legs up as to allow him more access and I my tears came down like rivers, one after another. It hurt like hell, and he just wanted Sollux to pull out. Sollux pulled away from my face as my mouth birthed mixed sounds of hiccups from crying and pants from the newly awokened pleasure that was being generated from my nook which was still full of pain. My bulge pressed against it's bone casing, and I willed it to stay in, it was the only thing I could do now. Summoning some strength from the little I had left I decided to try to talk to him, knowing that fighting physically would only end in /"Pull it out."br /"Nah, I just barely got in pumpkin."br /"Stop this Sollux-"br /I was cut off as I got something, my best guess being a cloth of some sort, shoved in my mouth, Sollux used his psionics to secure it in my mouth by using a rope to keep the cloth in place with the knot at the back of my head. Sollux's bulge was huge, both thick and long, I had never sexually pleasured myself in the first place so this was intirely /"Damn, you're tight as hell."br /I tried to say something against that but it came out muffled. I decided to give up on speaking, and maybe start getting physical as that was my only /He purred, "Am I the first one to fuck you like the slut you are?"br /In response I attempted to kick him, moving my legs quickly I pushed against his chest, not exactly a kick but sucessfully pushing him away, however landing me with my back ramming painfully against the wall. I closed my legs, glancing at Sollux who had gotten back up grinning, "Well then aren't you resiliant? I guess we just might have to teach you a lesson." I looked up at the ceiling, praying to whatever god was there to save me from this hell, silently vowing to repent for everything I had done in the past to the best of my abilities if it ended. My tears pooling onto the ground, I began to pray more vigilantly and rapidly as I felt something crack against my body, it felt like a wip, around the tenth one I was crying so much I was giving myself a headache, which is when he decided to bring a knife in, scraping up my arms with it as a start then moving down, leaving my face untouched, although he did decide to cut up my gills a lot which caused more tears and shudders, when he finished he tossed the knife aside and forced my legs back apart, this time using his psionics to keep them where they were, and when his bulge came in this time it shot up, pumping in like a torrent until I thought I would break. Thrusting in and out only increased pain for me, but obviously increased pleasure for him. My face had already dropped to my chest as tears still pooled down, the gag had started to make my jaw ache a while ago but now it was making it burn. Sollux took off the gag and with my will broke I didn't say anything, the only thing excaping my lips were cries of pain and sobs. Sollux pushed my face up with a finger under my jaw, taking off my glasses and throwing them aside, I could hear them crack as they hit the wall, he purred again, "You look nice without glasses, same with your hair being all tousled up."br /I didn't respond at /Sollux tore up the delecate folds of my nook with his bulge and I somehow managed to keep my bulge under control. Grinning as if struck with an idea while he had my head up, causing my neck to be exposed, he started to press against a soft spot in my neck, restricting my breathing. I choked and sobbed, my lungs starting to burn before he removed his hand, my head immidenly dropped as I choked and gasped for /"S...Stop." I tried again, my voice weak, especially next to Sollux's bold and powerful /"No can do."br /One of his hands moved to my left horn, he started rubbing it, sending a whole new sensation shooting through my body, another somewhat painful yet pleasurable sensation. I didn't try to fight anymore, I had accepted my fate, and I never wanted to expirence this ever /Sollux grunted and orgasmed soon after this thought, filling me, and I cried some more. I didn't want to bear his grubs, I didn't want any of this. He pulled away panting, "Damn you're good, we should do this again sometime soon princess. He released me from the cuffs and i crashed down onto the floor, sending more pain through my body. Sollux went into a diffrent room and I heard a shower tourn on. Curling up I kept crying, unable to keep myself from thinking about the recent /I shifted so I could lay flat on my back pressed against my stomache and gasped, it felt like it was bursting and I would die if I pushed harder, but I wanted it all out so I decided to push with more force, sending a cascade of Sollux's genetic material out. I pushed more and more until I felt empty, rolling back onto my side and into a ball again as I pressed my thumb against places that hurt. Tears are still flowing down my face, but not at such a rapid pace. Inside my nook hurt like hell but I didn't dare do anything there, it would stop over time, I bet. Sollux came out of the other room dry and clothed, kneeling next to me in a place that wasnt harboring a pool of genetic material he leaned over and wispered in my ear, "I would love to do this again soon. And I know we will." My body was racked with shudders and panic at those words. I desided to avoid Sollux as much as possible, I didn't wan't to feel this again, I didn't even want this in the first place. Sollux left the room, and when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I stood up and made my way to the room I heard Sollux shower in, I didn't want to visit a room that he had been in but I had to. Getting into the tub and turning on the shower I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest, still crying. I let the water run down my body, as I heard the door open I quickly shut off the shower before I heard a friendly voice. "Could have sworn I heard someone in here." Kanaya's voice shot feelings of relief and comfort, quickly pulling on my underwear and pants I rushed out and hugged Kanaya at full force, crying into her sholder. She looked shocked but put her arms around me anyway. When I had finally loosened my grip on her she took a step back and examined my brused, bloody, and worn body and looked concerned. I couldn't tell what she had thought happened but I just wanted to hug her again, I didn't want to leave her. She put an arm around my sholder and gently led me into the bathroom again, conguring a medical kit from her sylladex. She placed a hand on my pants and pulled it back, with violet blood staning the grey of her skin. "Eridan, could you perhaps remove your pants so I can see your legs?" Panic shot through my mind causing my breathing to increase but as she cleaned off her hand and placed it in the center of my chest my breathing somehow stedied to the fast pace it had been before. I complied with her request, "I'm not going to take off anything else." "I wasn't going to ask you to." She murmured as her hands ran accross the cuts and scrapes that were bleeding, trying to determine how bad they were. She opened the med kit and pulled out some anti-bacterial ointment and some gauze bandages, she started to patch up the worst of them with that when she noticed my gills. "Holy shit, Eridan, what the hell happened, I was curious before from your reaction to my voice, but knowing Feferi and how damn sensitive sea dwellers gills are, along with knowing how yours did look, and now they look like someone mangled them. Plus you have a bruse blooming colors on your neck, it looks like someone pushed there for a really long time." "Um, self-harm." "That's a lie and we both know it Eridan, you need to tell me what happened." Realizing that nothing was getting past her, my voice dropped and became more unstable than it already was, "I was raped." I wispered. Kanaya, who had suprisingly keen ears and truth detecting senses, looked very angry, I couldn't tell if it was at me or at Sollux. "Who?" The one word sounded like a death sentence. "Sollux." I answered weakly, she finished bandaging up my neck and swore loudly, this was the first time I had ever seen her swear this much. "I knew it, with that fucking smirk on his face, we shouldn't have told him where you went." "You didn't know." My voice was still a wisper, she didn't seem to catch the fact that I held nothing against her, she was the only thing, no, person, making me feel safe right now. "Goddamnit, I bet you hate me now." "I don't hate you." I brought my voice up a bit. "What?" I hugged her in response, and my only words to her were, "I'm gonna stick around you, okay?" She hugged me back gentley and I buried my face into her neck, I just wanted to forget today. By the time we left I had sucessfully gotten dressed, although I left my cape behind, I felt like it limited my sight when I looked behind me, and I needed to see who was coming. Kanaya took my cape however, and told me I would wear it again after a few months to see how I felt then./p 


End file.
